I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anchor suitably supporting a wear-resistant refractory lining mainly for oil refining apparatus, steelmaking equipment or the like.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, wear-resistant refractory linings are provided in catalyst collecting cyclones of reactors and regenerators in an oil refining apparatus, communicating pipes between such reactors and regenerators, or in dust and material collecting cyclones in petrochemical and steelmaking equipment. In this case, a hexagonal mesh anchor, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, having a height of about 19 to 25 mm is used to support a wear-resistant refractory material.
A hexagonal mesh is manufactured such that holes 1a and pawls 1b are formed in and on stainless steel bands to constitute a plurality of zig-zag bands 1 which are coupled to each other. When the hexagonal mesh is used as an anchor, the mesh is welded to a casing of a cyclone or a connecting pipe at welded portions w, as shown in FIG. 1B. A castable refractory material is sprayed or filled in the mesh to obtain the wear-resistant refractory lining.
The hexagonal mesh having a complicated shape must be cut and bent in accordance with the shape of an object to be provided with a lining. For example, in a cyclone, a conical portion is formed integrally with a cylindrical portion. The mesh must be cut in accordance with the shape of the cyclone. The cut portions must be welded to each other. In addition, the band 1 of the mesh must be bent at the angled portion between the cylindrical and conical portions in a direction perpendicular (a widthwise direction of the band 1) to the direction of the thickness of the band 1. Such machining is cumbersome, and a long machining time is required. A portion of the mesh which is cut and connected to another portion thereof loses its hexagonal shape, thus requiring sophisticated welding skills. In addition, the material cost is high, and thus the hexagonal mesh lining results in high cost.
Another conventional lining anchor is shown in FIG. 2. A lower edge of a metal support member 2 having end portions 2a and 2b bent in opposing directions is welded (reference symbol w represents a welded portion) to a casing. A number of metal support members are disposed at predetermined intervals, thereby constituting the lining anchor. However, this type of anchor has an unstable shape and is subjected to thermal distortion. In addition to these disadvantages, this anchor has only a small mechanical support force.